Navigation devices based for example on GPS technology are known. Such devices provide visual information, typically on a display screen and usually audio information.
The information provided to the user is based on the position of the wearer and a “go to” point specified by the user. The device calculates a route based on stored maps and user parameters and provides guidance navigation to the user.
Such devices are not adapted to users having low vision or more generally users having an ophthalmic deficiency.
The travels of users having an ophthalmic deficiency using such devices are difficult, routes errors are increased and the travel times are extended.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a visual aid guidance navigation method that is adapted to users having an ophthalmic deficiency, in particular users with visual impairment.
In order to improve wearer visual comfort, it is desirable to provide a visual aid guidance navigation method wherein images and text are displayed in a customized way that is specifically adapted to the wearer.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a visual aid guidance navigation method that optimizes the user navigation and streamlines the travels of the users having an ophthalmic deficiency.